godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: The Battle of the Century for the Whole World
This is the ninth and final installment to the GODZILLA SAGA movie franchise. This one in particular is very special. Summary In ancient times 12,000 years ago, two space alien monsters, Ghidorah, a big and powerful three-headed dragon, and Gigan, a destructive, red-eyed Cyclops, came to Earth. Ghidorah came to feed on Life on Earth and Gigan was there to stop any in their paths. But 3 Earth guardian monsters: Mothra, the Guardian of the Earth…Baragon, the God of Earth…and King Caesar, the Guardian Monster of Okinawa, awoke to fight and stop the space aliens. The 3 won the battle. Mothra sent King Ghidorah into space in a gigantic rock and Gigan retreated but 2,000 years later, he returned until he was defeated by Mothra and trapped in the ice. Now, in the present year 2012, the 3 guardian monsters are dormant while others roam the Earth, including those on Monster Island, which is where Godzilla and other monsters live. After a couple small fights on Monster Island, a new and mysterious monster called MechaGodzilla awakens Gigan from the ice. Godzilla’s foe Mothra returns and asks him for help in defeating the soon to arrive aliens and goes to Mt. Fuji and comes across Kamacuras. After defeating the praying mantis, Gigan showed up with a new monster: MechaGodzilla. Eventually, Hedorah comes to help the aliens. And then after Godzilla’s allies come to help, the alien leader, King Ghidorah, has returned. And now, after the Monsters of Monster Island see the threat, they decided to defend their home and King Ghidorah, Gigan, MechaGodzilla, and Hedorah try to destroy the Earth and mankind. So Godzilla, with help from the 3 guardian monsters, a mecha monster, and the other monsters of Monster Island, come to the Earth's defense. And tonight the future of the entire planet will be in Godzilla's hands, or on King Ghidorah's wings. Godzilla and Mothra are now all that stands in his way. How will it end? Plot A large meteorite falls from the atmosphere and crashes to Earth, landing somewhere near Mount Fuji. Characters *'Godzilla' - The King of the Monsters and the films main titled/titular kaiju protagonist of the movie, Godzilla is a dinosaur mutated by the atomic radiation of the H-Bomb and is now attracted to power plants all over Japan. Godzilla will also, while battling various monsters like Kumonga, Kamacuras, Ookondoru, Ebirah, Hedorah, Moguera, and even Kiryu, train his son to be the monster prince. Now he’s gotten in the way of the fight between the Guardians (Mothra, Baragon, and King Caesar) and the Aliens (King Ghidorah and Gigan). Once the primary antagonist of Japan, who terrorized the city for the past 50 years, even though humanity struck back and contained Godzilla and others on Monster Island, Godzilla eventually becomes the Defender of Japan and the only hope in defeating King Ghidorah and gathers all the Monster Island residents together to fight King Ghidorah and the aliens. Godzilla will also go and follow the dragon all over the world, if he has too, to defeat any monsters under the control of the aliens invading his home planet in order to protect his home. *'Mothra' - The Guardian of the Earth and the main deuteragonist of the film, Mothra is a giant, divine, butterfly/moth-like deity and the third guardian monster who becomes the last of her kind after her mother’s death. She was sent by the people of Infant Island, the Shobijin, in order to protect the Earth and save the trapped people in the giant dome and battles the powerful King Ghidorah, like her ancestor did 12,000 years ago. Eventually, she becomes the most powerful of her species and joins forces with and aids Godzilla in the final battle with King Ghidorah. *'Minilla' - The Son of Godzilla who aids his father in fighting various monsters, including both the residents of Monster Island and the Alien Invaders. *'Anguirus' - The Killer of the Living, Anguirus is a giant ankylosaurus who somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. After Anguirus lost fighting Godzilla, he became Godzilla’s most trusted friend and closest ally and aids him in battles and will fight by Godzilla’s side to defeat the alien monsters right up until the very end. *'Rodan' - A giant, irradiated pteranodon who like Anguirus somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. Rodan is another ally of Godzilla’s who aids him and Mothra in the defeat of the alien monsters, including King Gihdorah *'Baragon' - The God of Earth, Baragon is a small, ancient, red, subterranean, fire-breathing dinosaur-like monstrous reptile who can burrow underground and the first guardian monster. Baragon fought King Ghidorah and Gigan alongside with Mothra and King Caesar 12,000 years ago. *'King Caesar' - The Guardian Monster of Okinawa, King Caesar is a giant, lion/shisa-like deity creature who represents the Azumi Royal family and is the second Guardian monster. King Caesar, along with Mothra and Baragon, awakens fought King Ghidorah and Gigan 12,000 years ago, as he is also prophosised. *'Mothra Larvae' - The twin children of Mothra who aid their mother and Godzilla in the final battle with King Ghidorah. *'Manda' - A Japanese dragon-like sea serpent, Manda is another friend, ally, and companion of Godzilla’s who aids him and the others to defeat the alien invaders and any who support them. *'Kumonga' - The Queen of Monster Island and the world’s top predator, Kumonga is a giant spider and the main antagonist of the Monster Island Community. An old foe of Godzilla’s, Kumonga lost a fight with him but eventually joins forces with and aids him in order to defeat King Ghidorah. *'Rainbow Mothra' - The mother of Mothra and a former foe of Godzilla’s who joined forces with Godzilla but was somewhat killed in battle while fighting King Ghidorah at Mt. Fuji. *'Kiryu' - The primary mecha-defender of Japan, Kiryu is a cyborg identical to Godzilla that was constructed by EDF, or Earth Defense Force, and served as humanity’s defender. Another former foe of Godzilla’s, Kiryu was originally built to battle Godzilla but even after their last fight, EDF has Kiryu join forces with and aid Godzilla in order to wipe out the alien invading monsters. *'King Ghidorah' - The King of Terror and the films main, three-headed kaiju villain/antagonist of the movie, King Ghidorah is an evil, divine, extraterrestrial three-headed space dragon and Godzilla’s and Mothra’s flying, three-headed archrival. King Ghidorah came to the Planet Earth with his ally and companion Gigan 12 thousand years ago and fed off of and almost killed all of life on Earth before the three guardian monsters Mothra, Baragon, and King Caesar awoke and stopped, defeated, and imprisoned him in a giant rock-like meteorite. He has lied dormant in space since then. Now that he has returned, he has created a giant dome to feed on the human race and now only Godzilla and Mothra can stop him. *'Gigan' - The Cyborg of the Century and a primary villian of the film, Gigan is a cylcoptic-cybernetic creature with bladed arms and a buzz saw in its chest. Gigan is King Ghidorah’s friend and oldest and most trusted companion who came with him to Earth 12,000 years ago, but after King Ghidorah was defeated and imprisoned, Gigan retreated but returned with new allies to free and serve King Ghidorah once again. *'MechaGodzilla' - The Magnificent Machine, MechaGodzilla is a cybernetic-alien-mecha-monster replica of Godzilla with mysteriously unknown origins and is made of Space Titanium. MechaGodzilla aids the alien monsters in their invasion of Earth, serving King Ghidorah. *'Hedorah' - The Smog-Monster, Hedorah is a giant, alien tadpole-like creature who is a reoccurring enemy of Godzilla’s and supports the alien monsters in their invasion, serving at King Ghidorah’s side. *'Moguera' - A pigeon-like robot that was created by a terrorist organization and at first battles Godzilla on Monster Island then terrorized a small village but was eventually defeated by Mothra. *'Ebirah' - The Horror of the Deep, Ebirah is a giant lobster and one of the many primary antagonists of Monster Island who is later under King Ghidorah’s control after the King of Terror installs a mind control and commands Ebirah to guard the waters of Tokyo Bay while he feeds on the human race. But ultimately, Ebirah was defeated by Manda. *'Kamacuras' - A giant, mutated praying mantis that fought Godzilla at Mt. Fuji with three others of its kind, but all four of them were defeated. *'Ookondoru' - A giant condor. Only two of these giant birds existed: one fought Godzilla on Monster Island and was killed by the Monster King. The other fought Minilla near a lake close to Mt. Fuji.